Kindle My Heart
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: The Gundam Pilots enter the scout's world during their fight with the heart snatchers.


Kindle My Heart

**Kindle My Heart**

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

Note: This takes place when the sailor soldiers are fighting the heart snatchers and the Gundam Pilots are just--well--in a battle with Oz.

"Those heart snatchers are becoming a handful," Raye groaned at her fire, "There has to be a way to stop them.How many hearts must they take before they stop?"

*********************

"Where did all these enemy mobile suits come from?" Quatre demanded, "they're all around us."

"Well, they'll all be scrap metal in about five minutes!" Duo roared, advancing to the closest enemy mobile suits.

As they fought, Zero had a present for Heero.'Not now, ZERO,' he thought.But ZERO would not be resisted and showed him five crystals floating above the five gundam pilots as they lay unconscious on the ground.Then the image left as quickly as it came and the picture was lost, turning into static. 

"Huh?" he mumbled.

The other four noticed the same with their gundams and they would not move.It was like something took over the controls and they crackled like a Christmas tree with too many lights.

"What the?" Duo muttered, "What's going on?"

"Sandrock, what?"

There was a blackout and they had to cover their arms over their faces to prevent getting slashed from broken glass or sparks.One moment they were in their gundams, the next minute, they were standing in the middle of a street.

"What the hell?" Duo demanded, "where are we?"

"H-how did we get here?" Wufei mumbled.

"Where are our gundams?" Trowa asked.

"Hmm, this is strange," Quatre said. "Maybe we're back on Earth."

"Or a colony," Trowa finished.

"Yeah," Heero muttered, thoroughly displeased without the knowledge where the heck they were.Knowing where he is and where he is going is important.

"Let's split up," Quatre suggested, "we can search around to find out where we are and then we meet back here in an hour, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Wufei said, "If I can remember how to get here."He studied their surroundings, "but this is the weirdest colony I've ever been to."

"See you guys in an hour then," Duo said, shrugging.

The five pilots nodded to each other and took different ways.What they were going to find would give them a clue where they were and would probably do much more than that.

*********************

"Hmm," Quatre moaned, "these buildings, I think maybe we're in Japan somewhere."He saw a park in front of him and went to sit down.It looked so inviting to the blond Arab that he couldn't help but sit down for a moment or two.Smiling with his hands in his pockets, he walked over and sat down on the bench.A few bluebirds flew over his head and settled down on the grass.He sighed, closed his eyes and tilted his head back."This has to be Earth…Earth is just so beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" said a shrill and hyper voice.

"Yeah," he opened his eyes and let out a gasp, "what?" In front of him stood a red head with chin length hair and red eyes dressed in a rather unusual red and black outfit.

"You don't look at all like the boy in the picture here," she said, glancing at it, "ah, no matter." She ripped it and tossed the pieces to the ground."I think I'll take your pure heart instead!"

"Who are you?" Quatre questioned, "and what do you want with my heart?" He jumped up.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mimette of the Bureau of Bad Behavior!"

"Bureau of Bad Behavior?" Quatre nearly choked as he repeated it."Has that anything do with OZ?"

"I don't think you're in Kansas anymore," Mimette pointed at him, "My Pretty Boy!"

"Nice joke," he mumbled, "please leave me alone.I don't want to fight."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lightening."Then stealing your heart should be easy!"

"My heart?" he put his hands over it, "but--it's weak!"

"Oh, but I bet it's pure!" she cried and set down a briefcase with a black star on it, "It's time for Mimette!"

Black light emitted from the star and on the ground, a woman with green skin and black hair wearing a yellow-orange sleeveless dress with a petal-like appeared.She lay on the ground lazily sniffing a…

"Lazy Susan!" Mimette shouted, "Get up and get that boy's heart!"

"Hmm?" Lazy Susan mumbled, the blossom pressed against her nose.(Author's Note: Lazy Susan is actually the name for a flower!My mom told me when we walked by a patch a week ago.They look kind of like mini sunflowers.)

"Hurry now!" Mimette stepped to her and jerked her up.

"Oh, all right," Lazy Susan sighed, "here, hold this!" she gave Mimette the flower she was sniffing--

"Huh?" Mimette mumbled as Lazy Susan pushed the flower in her hand.

Lazy Susan turned and walked to Quatre."You've picked a lovely time to stop and smell the flowers, pretty boy!"

As Quatre stepped back and fell onto the bench, forgetting it was there; he realized he shouldn't have suggested that the team split up.

Lazy Susan opened her green-gloved hand; at the top of the gloves were yellow petal like ornaments.In the palm of her hand was the heart snatcher's symbol: the black star.

"Now just hold still!" Lazy Susan commanded, "I don't feel like chasing you!"

Of course, Quatre couldn't move.He was too shocked and he felt frozen on the bench.'Am I really on Earth?' he thought.Suddenly, he saw a black light come from the star in her palm and it made contact to his heart.Quatre winced and felt sweat bead over his forehead and down his face, "my--my heart, my body…my soul…what, what are you---naaaaaaah!"He couldn't talk anymore and let out a scream of pain.He held his hands over his heart but it didn't stop the process.Seconds later, a heart crystal, his heart crystal, was floating in front of his chest.Quatre's eyes went blank, then closed as his head tilted back on the top of bench.

"Hey, that wasn't too hard," Lazy Susan said, somewhat impressed as she took Quatre's heart crystal.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" 

"What the?" Lazy Susan whispered.

"Why you!" Mimette hissed, dropping the flower.

An orange heart-linked chain zipped through the air and wrapped around Lazy Susan's wrist twice."Hey!" she shouted."Let go!"

Sailor Venus pulled hard on her chain, making the heart crystal fall from her hands.She hurried to catch it before it fell to the ground."You're lucky Sailor Moon isn't here yet!" Sailor Venus shouted."She'll put you two in your rightful places!"

"Ah, forget it," Mimette said, "His heart was too weak to be pure anyway."

"A heart doesn't need to be strong to be pure," Sailor Venus muttered, "but of course, you couldn't know that, now would you?"

"Why you!" she rounded on her and Lazy Susan restrained her.

"I don't think it's worth it," Lazy Susan, "here, calm down," she bent down and picked up the flower, "smell the flower and relax!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Sailor Venus laughed, "VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!" She sent a golden beam that went right between Mimette and Lazy Susan.

"Whoa!" Lazy Susan gasped.

"This isn't over," Mimette muttered and disappeared with Lazy Susan.

"No doubt about that," Sailor Venus said and turned to the still and unmoving Quatre.As she walked to him, she glanced at his heart crystal and then stopped before placing it back to his chest."Weird, it looks a little different than the other heart crystals we've seen."

Indeed, it did.Maybe Quatre really did have a weak heart but it was pure and the heart crystal seemed strong.It was fairly larger than a normal heart crystal and it was glimmering more than any one she's ever seen before.

"Wow," she whispered, "it's like the stars," she smiled and dropped the crystal onto his chest. A second later, his chest rose and Quatre's eyes opened to reveal his hazy eyes and he blinked again, now looking normal.He let out a groan.

"Are you all right?" Sailor Venus asked, "Hey, you're pretty cute!"

Quatre rubbed his eyes and then he was able to focus on her girl in front of him."Who are you? Where did they--"

"They're gone," she said quickly."You'll be okay."She smiled and left him alone on the bench.

Quatre leaned forward and rubbed his forehead.Strangely, he felt some strange heat coming from his heart and looked down at it to notice it glowing.

"How?"

*********************

"Man, I'm hungry," Duo mumbled as he walked down the sidewalk.He stopped at a candy store window."Oh, those look good!"

"You won't have an appetite when I'm through with you?"

"Who said that?" Duo whipped around.

"Let's see if his heart is any stronger," Mimette said to Lazy Susan.

"A pleasure!" she said and advanced to Duo."Now hold still!"

"Lady, you have got to be kidding me," Duo grunted.

Lazy Susan smiled, "Heart snatchers never kid."

"Sorry, but I can't let you take my heart," Duo said, "My heart already belongs to somebody!"

But again, unfortunately for Duo, he could not talk himself out of this one and Lazy Susan held her hand over his heart.Duo felt a tug at his heart, not emotionally, but physically.

"Augh, what're you doing?" he demanded, "stop!"

Duo could not stand the pain and screamed in agony.People gasped and exited the streets before they faced the same fate.Duo's heart crystal came out of his chest and he slumped down the store window with a pathetic moan.

Lazy Susan took Duo's heart crystal and handed it to Mimette when a voice interrupted them.

"MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" A wave of water hit the two goons, drenching them and washed the heart crystal from Lazy Susan's hand.

"I'm all wet!" Lazy Susan shouted, shaking her head and swinging excess water droplets onto Mimette, "aw, that's better!"

"You fool!You got me even more wet!" Mimette growled, "why should water bother you if you're a plant?"

"You're supposed to water your plants," she retorted, "not drown them!"

"Where's the heart crystal?" Mimette demanded.

"I don't know."

"I have it!" shouted Sailor Mercury, holding in her hand was Duo's heart crystal, "and if you try to get it then I'll splash you again!"

"Well, it shouldn't be too much for you, Lazy Susan, get on with it!" Mimette said, "Go and water yourself!"

Lazy Susan groaned, "all right, but after this, I'm spending some time in the sun!" she approached Sailor Mercury but she stood her ground.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!"Many icy bubbles filled the air, creating a chilly thick fog.

"It's so cold!" Mimette said, her teeth chattering.

However, Lazy Susan could not speak.She was frozen solid and all that came out were little chatters.

"Oh you fool," Mimette hissed, "you're no good to me frozen like that!"

Mercury prepared herself to attack again."I will not let you take his heart crystal!" she yelled.

"Then we will just have go elsewhere," Mimette said, wrapping her arm around the frozen Lazy Susan, "besides, you've frozen her and she won't do me any good like this!"A black spinning vortex appeared behind her and Mimette jumped into it, taking Lazy Susan with her.

Mercury looked at Duo's heart crystal and turned to return it to him. Then she stopped in her tracks, studying the heart crystal."Hmm, odd heart crystal," she said, pressing her earring and her visor went over her eyes."There're are two halves to it.I've never seen anything like this."

It was true.The left side looked very bright and twinkled rapidly.It felt warm in Mercury's left hand.The other half however felt cold and looked rather dark.It was almost as if the light and warm side represented life and the other death. Whatever it was like on one side of the heart crystal, the other half was entirely different.Happiness and sorrow, light and darkness, courage and fear, relief and pain, innocence and guilt, peace and war, love and hate, life and death; all these things were trapped in this young mans heart.In one half was everything negative and in the other was everything positive.Mercury pressed her earring again and her visor vanished. 

"I don't think I'll ever see a heart crystal like that again," Mercury told herself, "at least, I hope not."

She bent down next to him and let go of his heart crystal.It entered his chest and he inhaled.He blinked thrice. The first time his cobalt eyes were hazy and unfocused, then the second time they looked hard and cold and when he blinked the last time and opened his eyes, there were a sheer twinkle in them both, though he felt a bit out of it.He groaned and reached his head to his forehead.

"Ughhh, what hit me?" 

"You'll be okay," Mercury spoke.

Duo heard a soft voice speak to him and looked at the blue haired girl dressed in something he never imagined a girl wearing--however he did like how she was dressed--squatted next him.

"Do you need help up?"

Duo couldn't speak so Mercury helped him to his feet.He still felt a little dizzy and leaned against her.Mercury blushed a little bit and took his arm off of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I need to go."

"So soon?" Duo's color got back to his face and so did his sense of humor."But we just met."

"There's a motel down the block," she said, "maybe you should get some rest."

"Hey, who are you?" Duo questioned."Did you save my life?From those, well, weirdoes?"

Mercury didn't respond and took off around the corner.

"Why do they always have to play hard to get?" Duo wondered out loud, hands on his hips.

***************

Trowa walked down the road with his hands in his pockets.Nothing looked familiar.He looked in a pet store window and a cute little puppy barked happily at him.This made the silent Heavyarms pilot smile slightly, who hardly ever smiled, and then he walked onward for a clue where he was and how he could get back to a place he recognized.Instead, two rather strangely dressed girls stepped around the corner. He'd never seen women dress like that and he was part of a circus.

"Now that you're thawed out," Mimette said to Lazy Susan, "take his pure heart!"

"I hope that little brat isn't around," Lazy Susan sighed, "that water was very cold!"

Trowa raised an eyebrow.They were stranger than anyone in the circus.They would walk on high wires, juggle knives and ignited sticks while riding a unicycle but never in his days of working at the circus did he hear someone try to take someone's pure heart away.

"Excuse me?" Trowa demanded, appalled.He took a step back.

"Don't try to run away," Lazy Susan muttered and the petals around her wrists shot forward and entangled Trowa.He tried to struggle but for petals, they were somehow too strong to break.With her other hand, she held it at his chest and said the magic words."HEART BE MINE!"

A gasp escaped Trowa's throat, followed by a groan.His brilliant green eyes went hazy and he fell face down.Floating above his back was his heart crystal and before she could snatch it…

"Mars Fire Surround!"

"Oh no!" Lazy Susan groaned and ducked just before the fire got her petals."How are we supposed to get one little task done?"

"You are making business hard for us, you sailor brat!" Mimette said.

"Fine, take the heart crystal," Lazy Susan said, "just don't flame me!"

"Good," Sailor Mars hissed.

"There's plenty of pure hears out here," Mimette said, "let's go!"

They disappeared in a dark portal.

"They need to get a new job," Mars said and picked up Trowa's heart crystal.Just as she was about to put it in, she noticed it looked quite dim. It wasn't completely dark, though the brilliance of it would waver a bit.It felt cold too.Mars shook her head, pushed him around onto his back and dropped the crystal in his chest.He blinked and she saw his gorgeous, deep green eyes that looked grim and sad.It was like he had a secret and she could tell just by his eyes.He looked at her questionably and she left before he could question her or she could tell him he'd be okay.

Trowa rubbed his head and wondered why he felt as if someone was holding his heart right in the palm of her or his hands.

**********

Wufei had wandered pretty far off.He felt like wandering and he didn't care where he ended up.He was walking outside the city limits in the country area where there were birds and trees and wildflowers.

"Far from home, aren't you?" hissed Mimette.

"Out of my way, woman!" he growled.

"Oh, you're not very polite," Mimette said, "Lazy Susan, teach him a lesson on manners, won't you?"

"Very well," Lazy Susan said.Wufei fought back but then she tangled him up in vines. "It's not polite to fight a lady."She picked him up by his collar. "HEART BE MINE!"

Wufei fought hard not to scream.He held his breath and tried to fight whatever was happening to him.He kept wondering why he was feeling so much pain.The heart crystal appeared in front of his chest and he slumped down, still tangled in the vines.

"Nice work, Lazy Susan!"Mimette cried.

"Thank you!" She took Wufei's heart crystal.

"Not so fast!" Sailor Jupiter snarled, "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

"Oh no, not again!" Lazy Susan yelled.The lightning went though her legs and arms, making her let go of the crystal."Whoops!"

Jupiter jumped and caught the crystal.

"This is starting to get too rough for me!" Lazy Susan whined.

"I'm not going to let you harm him!" Sailor Jupiter growled.

"B-Bosss, do something!" 

"We will try one more time," Mimette said, "and if you fail me, I'll destroy you myself!"She grabbed her by her black hair while muttering, "good help is so hard to find these days!"

Sailor Jupiter smiled at her victory and cut Wufei loose.She bent down to return his heart crystal, then looked at it.It looked small and quite dim.But it wasn't cold, it was rather hot and it seemed a bit painful to hold.She dropped it into his chest and pulled off her gloves."Ouch, that hurt."

Wufei groaned and looked up."Who the heck are you?" he demanded.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be all right."She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.He slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me woman!" he jumped to his feet and fled.

"What a jerk!" Sailor Jupiter growled.

**********************

Heero felt somehow drawn to a factory.When he had saw it walking down the street, he couldn't keep himself from moving there.It reminded him of the time his gundam was built and he was trained to pilot it.He no longer felt like a person, but a machine.

"See anything interesting in there?" Mimette asked.

Heero whipped around--reaching behind him to withdraw his gun--which wasn't there.Of all the times he didn't have it--it had to be now.

"Now, Lazy Susan," Mimette ordered.

"Ooh, he's a scary one," Lazy Susan said, "He doesn't look like he has a pure heart!"

"Pure heart?" Heero murmured.

"Just do the job, Lazy Susan," Mimette groaned.

Lazy Susan sighed and did as she was told."HEART BE MINE!"

Heero gasped and wrenched his head to the other side.He couldn't get away.For the first time in his soldier life, he felt helpless.His heart crystal came out of his heart and he fell down against the fence.

"Ah, finally," Lazy Susan said.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted, "I protect pure hearts.They do not belong in the hands of the likes of you.I am Sailor Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!Time for me to pluck your petals!"

"This is the last time I'm fighting you sailor scoundrels!" Lazy Susan fretted.

"Yes, I bet this will be the last time!" Sailor Moon chided, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

"I'm wilting, I'm wilting, oh what a world!" Lazy Susan shouted, she disappeared and where she stood was the dark pod and a Lazy Susan flower.

"You're next, Mimette," Sailor Moon hissed.

"Next time, Sailor Moon." And Mimette disappeared.

Sailor Moon took Heero's heart crystal that was floating in the air.The moment she touched it, she froze.It looked so dark and felt so cold.She couldn't take her eyes off of it.There was something about this heart crystal that was different from all the others.Yes, it was cold, dark, and empty, but it felt pure at the same time.Sailor Moon could only imagine what it would be like if they had gotten hold of his heart crystal.Sailor Moon shook this aside and went to return it back to Heero.

He opened his eyes and they looked as cold, dark and empty as his heart crystal.Sailor Moon gasped and backed up.They stared at each other for a long moment, as if they were unable to look away.The way he looked at her, she thought he was going to harm her.But he didn't.He somehow knew she had saved his life, even though he wasn't awake to notice it.

Sailor Moon fought to find her voice, "don't worry," she said, "you're all right now.I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice."

Heero did not introduce himself. Instead, he stood up and left, knowing he would never forget her.

"Why," Sailor Moon whispered to herself, "why was his heart so cold?"

**********************

"What's with this emergency sailor meeting?" Raye demanded.

"Did you encounter a heart snatcher earlier?" Serena asked, "a flower-like one?"

All her answers were Unanimous: yes.

"What about the victims?" Mina questioned, "I found a boy.He was pretty cute.I wish I got his name!"

"Yes, I did too," Ami said quietly, "he looked like an orphan."

"An orphan?" Mina muttered, "what makes you say that?"

"He had long hair," Ami replied, "in a braid…and he hit on me."

"Long hair?" Lita laughed, "that doesn't' sound like an orphan to me!He sounds like a real cutie!I didn't get one!I got stuck with a total jerk!He didn't even thank me!Well, I'm not saving him again."

"Did you notice something about how they all felt?"Serena asked."The heart crystals?"

"Yeah," Ami nodded, "mine seemed like it had two sides to it.One side was bright and the other was dark.Maybe the guy had a split personality."

"The guy I saved," Mina said, "his heart crystal was pretty big and it was very bright.It was like you could fit outer space in it or something."

"So was the guy I saved," Raye sighed, "his was pretty dark.It seemed weird.Sad, you know.I think he has a secret."

"Well, the jerk's heart crystal was dark but it felt hot," Lita said, "and it hurt.It felt sharp."

"Maybe we should find these guys," Mina said."What if they need our help?"

"You just want to see that cute guy again," Raye groaned.

"Well, what if I do?"

Serena, who had been silent, shouted, "no, bad idea!We should stay away from them! They're dangerous!"

"Huh?" the four mumbled.

Serena began to shake, "there was something about the guy I saved.His heart crystal felt very dark, cold, and empty and his eyes were the same way.But his eyes and heart were still very pure.When he looked at me, I wondered if he was going to kill me.He looked so dangerous."

"Wait, look over there!" Lita said, pointing at the street, "it's those guys!"

"They must be a group of soldiers or something," Ami said.

"But they don't look like soldiers to me."

"_He_ did," Serena said, pointing at Heero.

"Let's go for a closer look," Raye suggested."But not let ourselves get caught."

"I don't want to peek on them," Ami mumbled.

"Ohh, isn't he the one you saved, Ami?" Mina gasped, pointing at Duo, "Wow, Ami, you sure know how to pick 'em!" she winked and elbowed Ami in the ribs, making her blush and look away.

They casually walked down the street where the boys were seated on a curb.

"I don't think it's a matter of where we are," Quatre said, "but _when._"

"Huh?What do you mean, _when?_" Duo questioned, obviously confused.

"Our mobile suits," Quatre explained, "they probably brought us back here."

"You mean, our gundams are like time machines?" Duo laughed, "Who knew!"

"How are we supposed to get back?" Trowa asked, "we don't have them."

"I don't know," Quatre sighed.

"Hear that," Lita said, "they're not from around here!"

"I wonder what mobile suits are," Ami whispered, "and what time they are from."

"Must be from the future," Mina mumbled.

"Something happened to me," Duo said, "I was attacked to some kind of creep lady in a flower suit and she said she was going to take my heart away."

"Happened to me too," Quate said."What about you guys?"

Trowa, Heero and Wufei nodded.

"Then I was saved from some cute shy girl in a mini skirt!" Duo laughed."I probably frightened her away."

"Hey, he's talking about you, Ami!" Mina teased.

"Stop it," Ami mumbled.

"So was I," Quatre added, "I guess there was a reason we were brought here.To meet these girls.I wonder who they are."

"Sailor Moon," Heero mumbled.

"Come again?" Duo asked.

"Sailor Moon," Heero repeated, a bit louder."She told me her name.It was Sailor Moon."

"Her name is Sailor Moon?" Duo nearly laughed, "What kind of name is that?"

"She said she was the champion of love and justice," he explained."She's some kind of soldier."

"Like superheroes," Duo said.

"He remembered me," Serena whispered, leaning forward and tripping, knocking all the others down.

"Serena!" Raye grunted.

The gundam pilots heard the commotion and looked at the girl's direction.

"They're looking at us," Ami said, "let's get out of here before they recognize who we are!"

They ran into they're favorite hangout."Hey!" Elizabeth said as she took some empty glasses from a vacant table."It's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Elizabeth," Serena said and sat down with her friends.

"So what'll it be?" Elizabeth asked.

The Gundam pilots trailed in the parlor and looked at the girls."Notice anything familiar about them?" Quatre asked.

Duo nodded, "yeah, the girl in the light blue shirt looks a lot like the girl who saved me."

"They followed us," Ami muttered to Serena.

They came to their table and the girls froze.

"Have we met?" Duo asked Ami.

"I don't think so," Ami replied softly.

"We're not from around here," Quatre said, "do you know anything about five girls that are super heroes?"

"Yeah, the sailor scouts," Elizabeth said quickly.

Quatre looked at her, "you know them?"

"Not personally," she said, "I've heard of them.They help people."

"We know the sailor scouts," Raye said.

"Raye," Serena said under her breath.Heero looked at Serena.Serena noticed this from the corner of her eye and kept her eyes on the table.He did not take her eyes off her.

"We can find get them for you," Raye suggested.

"Thanks," Quatre said.

"We'll have them meet you in the park," Mina said, "Do you know where that is?"

Quatre nodded, "yes."

"Okay, just give us some time," Ami said and the girls crawled out of their booth and to Raye's temple as the gundam pilots went to the park.

"Raye, they're going to tell we're the sailor scouts," Serena muttered.

"We need to help them go back to their own time," Ami said."Sailor Pluto can help us."

"All right, let's hurry up and transform so we can get this over with!" Serena groaned.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The five teen girls transformed into the sailor scouts and met the gundam pilots there.

"Do you think those girls were telling us the truth?" Duo asked.

"I hope so," Quatre said, "we have no other choice."

The sailor scouts approached the five boys."We hope you weren't waiting long." Sailor Moon said.

"Are you going to help us?" Quatre asked.

"Yes," Sailor Venus replied, "we have a friend.Sailor Pluto can take you to your time."

"Sailor who?" Duo asked.

Sailor Mercury opened her mini computer and contacted Sailor Pluto."Pluto, can you open the gate?"

"Yes, Sailor Mercury."

The scenery changed into the gates of time."Whoa, where are we?" Duo asked.

"Gates of time," Sailor Pluto answered."Sailor Scouts, who are they?"

"They were victims of heart snatchers," Sailor Mars said, "they're from the future."

"Heart snatchers?" Duo muttered.

"That's what they are called," Mercury confirmed.

"What year?" Pluto asked.

"A.C 195," Heero replied.

"What year is that?" Sailor Venus wondered out loud.

"It's probably 200 years into the future."

"Earths Sphere Alliance?" Pluto asked.

"That's it," Duo said.

"Follow me," she commanded and walked to the gate.It opened, "now go through."

"This is so weird," Duo mumbled.

"Thank you for helping us," Quatre said.

"Hey wait," Sailor Moon shouted."Can we have your names before we go?"

"Heero."

"Duo."

"Trowa."

"Quatre."

"Wufei."

"And yours?" Duo asked.

"Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Mercury."

"Sailor Mars."

"Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor Venus."

"Well, I guess we know each other now," Duo smiled. He winked at Sailor Mercury, "'Bye, Sailor Mercury."

Sailor Mercury blushed and waved at him, "Er, bye Duo."

Quatre said goodbye to Sailor Venus and she said the same.Heero didn't say anything to Sailor Moon but kept looking at her, who tried not to look back.Trowa nodded at Sailor Mars and she waved at him.Wufei didn't look at Sailor Jupiter but she forced herself to say…

"Take care of yourself, Wufei!" Then she cringed right after she said it.

He glanced at her and turned around, folding her arms.

"You must hurry before the gate closes," Sailor Pluto explained.

The Gundam Pilots stepped through the gate and Sailor Moon found herself running after them as they disappeared.

"Heeeeerooooooo!" she cried, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice, "I'lllll neeevvveeeeerr forrrrrgeeeeeeet yooooouuuuuuu!"

Heero whipped his head around."Sailor Moon," he mumbled."I won't forget you either.You held my heart in your hand.

**The End**

**Yeah, I'm serious.No sequel, so don't even ask!It would be too much like my other GW/SM crossovers.I just wanted to write a story where the gundam pilots get their hearts snatched away.**


End file.
